


Caught in the Act

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Caught, Couch Sex, Embarrassment, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Come on, Ju...” he said, trying to sound alluring. “What’s the worst that could happen?”  he went back caressing his leg, moving further toward him and settling between them, their faces now a few inches apart.“Koki comes back, he sees you, he kills us. End of story.”





	Caught in the Act

Juri was nervous. More than he should’ve been at the prospect of spending an entire evening with his boyfriend. Though it was fair, since they were going to spend said evening at Koki’s place.

Taiga had brought an horror movie along, saying it had been some time since he’d wanted to watch it and didn’t feel like doing that alone, and Juri had accepted willingly the plan for the evening.

In the beginning he had thought it could’ve been a good idea to mask his anxiety as something that the movie itself had caused, until he had started to seriously get creeped out, getting closer to the other boy until he had unconsciously slipped an arm around his, holding it tight.

By the corner of his eye he had seen Taiga smile, before turning toward him, mockingly.

“Are you actually scared or is it just an excuse to get close?” he mocked him, backing out from his hold and putting his arm around the younger’s shoulders, letting him rest his head against his chest.

Juri grimaced, undecided as to what answer would’ve left his dignity more untouched, but in the end he shrugged.

“Both. It’s not exactly a relaxing movie, you know?”

Taiga burst openly out laughing this time, caressing his arm slowly.

“I didn’t know this kind of movie frightened you. If only I had known before.” he smiled. “I would’ve chosen a scarier one.” he teased, keeping him still while the other tried to wiggle out in protest. “Oh come on, I was kidding! But you can’t blame me for liking to have my boyfriend this close, can you?” he asked, and Juri stopped rebelling, chuckling and raising his head toward him, waiting for the other to lean down.

It was a slow kiss, and Juri soon opened his lips in search for the elder’s tongue and taste, giving in more to his instinct and forgetting the main reason for his nervousness.

And when it actually came back to his mind he pulled back, and sat again on the couch under the elder’s confused stare.

If he had hoped that his behaviour would’ve gone unnoticed, Taiga didn’t give him that satisfaction.

“He took the remote from the coffee table, pausing the movie and looking at him, an eyebrow raised.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, confused, while the younger shrugged and bit down on his lip, searching quickly an answer to his question, sighing when he couldn’t find one.

“I’m a tad nervous. Try to understand, it’s not that I didn’t want...” he blushed, crossing his arms over his chest, uncomfortable. “I wouldn’t want Koki to see us, that’s all.” he decided to say in the end, snorting.

Taiga smiled, losing any concern about his boyfriend’s behaviour, and knelt on the couch in front of him.

“Oh, come one... he knew I was here. He saw me. He also asked me what movie we were planning to watch.” he pointed out.

“I know.” Juri said, hiding his face behind his knees.

“And anyway, he’s out with Junno and it’s been only a couple of hours, I don’t think they’re going to be back anytime soon, right?”

“I know that too.”

Taiga sighed theatrically, rolling his eyes.

Then, slowly, he slipped a hand on the younger’s knee, forcing him to open his legs and going up toward his groin.

“So, would it be a problem for me to do this?” he asked, seeing Juri pulling away from his touch straight away and glaring.

“You’re not funny, Taiga.” he scolded him, hitting his hand.

The elder burst out laughing, but didn’t give any hint he wanted to move, nor that he wanted to give up on his plans.

“Come on, Ju...” he said, trying to sound alluring. “What’s the worst that could happen?”  he went back caressing his leg, moving further toward him and settling between them, their faces now a few inches apart.

“Koki comes back, he sees you, he kills us. End of story.” he explained, practical, but his eyes were fixed on the elder’s, without finding the strength to push him back when he kissed him, bringing instead his arms around his back, holding him close and starting back where they had left off, the thought of his brother now not enough to have him give up on it.

Taiga smiled victoriously against his lips, letting his free hand move under the younger’s shirt, caressing his naked skin, hearing him moan against his mouth every time his touch became harder.

“Taiga, really...” he tried to protest again when they parted, but the other boy didn’t seem at all willing to listen.

He slipped from the couch, pulling up his shirt and starting to kiss his chest, taking the piece of clothing off and grabbing his hips, pulling him against himself.

Juri shivered while the elder’s mouth ventured lower, and thrust up to meet the hands that were currently freeing him from his slacks as well.

When Taiga brushed the tongue on his cock he bit down on his lips, and he couldn’t help his hips from bucking up to meet his mouth.

Taiga took it for what it was, a sign that they both wanted the same thing right now, and after having raised his eyes to look maliciously at him he went back to business, letting his tongue roam his entire length, before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking slowly.

Juri found the courage to open his eyes, and seeing him like that, his mouth on him, focused to make him lose control even more than he had already done, turned him on so much that he entirely forgot the constant danger that came from the fact that Koki could come back any minute.

He knew it, he knew that going to his brother’s apartment in Tokyo wasn’t going to be a good idea, and even a worse one inviting Taiga to get together that evening, but now he couldn’t think any more about how wrong all of that was, just about his boyfriend slowly taking him over the edge.

He saw him with a hand inside his pants and on his cock, moving it at the same rhythm of his mouth on him, and then Juri let go completely, thrusting his hips against Taiga’s tongue when he let him do that, bringing a hand to his mouth and biting it hard while he came inside his mouth, then collapsed on the couch, his breath heavy and his eyes still closed.

Taiga pulled back, clearing his throat to force him to look at him, and when Juri did he understood straight away what the other wanted.

“I thought you had done that by yourself.” he said, raising an eyebrow meant to be teasing.

“And ruin your brother’s coach when he would surely kill the both of us? I wouldn’t have dared” he joked, than got on the other end of the couch, asking him to join him. “Be nice, Juri. It’s not very polite not reciprocate, is it?”

Juri pretended he didn’t mean to do that for just a few seconds, before giving up.

He still felt a light anxiety, and he didn’t hide that he wanted it to be over as soon as possible, getting back to watch the movie and let Koki find them peacefully sitting on the couch with their eyes on the television.

Three feet from each other, if possible.

Anyway, he took his time teasing him, caressing him slowly before putting his mouth in the mix, replicating the same movements of the elder on him and taking his cock in his mouth, as much of it as he could, giving him room to thrust inside however it pleased him.

By now he knew him too well and knew is reactions, so he realized he was about to come; he relaxed his throat’s muscles, keeping still and letting his fuck his mouth.

He didn’t know how long it had been, nor he could explain what time it had taken it to happen, but he heard a disgusted scream behind his back that made him pull back abruptly, while Taiga moaned out of disappointment and then quickly started getting dressed, staring at a spot behind his boyfriend’s back.

Juri kept perfectly still, clenching his eyes and grimacing.

He didn’t want to turn around. He knew what was going to happen once he had found the courage to do that, he knew what was waiting for him, and he knew he was nowhere near ready to face it.

Koki stood on the doorstep, his eyes wide open and his expression furious.

Junno on his part, a step behind him, chuckled like he found it particularly amusing.

“Onii-chan.” he said, before the other could start screaming. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me, I...” his voice, becoming more and more feeble, got completely off while he kept watching his brother in the eyes.

Koki didn’t seem intentioned to scream. Not to hurt them, or to react any way.

“Kyomoto-kun.” were his first words, hissed. “Would you be so kind as to get up from _my_ couch?” he asked, crossing his arms on his chest, while Taiga jumped up, his eyes fixed on the floor. “Good. Now, I think I’m gonna go take a shower. When I’ll be back, you won’t be in this room anymore, alright?”

“But onii-chan...” Juri tried to protest, but his boyfriend stopped him right away.

“Let it go, Juri.” he murmured.

“Yes, Juri. It’s better if you let this go.” Koki validates his kouhai’s words, then he shook his head and made as to go to his room, before turning toward Junno. “And don’t you dare laugh.” he muttered. “Tomorrow you’re gonna have to come with me to buy a new couch.”

Taguchi didn’t even seem to have listened to him. He kept staring at the two boys in the middle of the room, and he still seemed incredibly amused at the whole situation.

Juri shrugged, looking at Taiga, who couldn’t help but sighing.

“It’s better if I go now, before he changes his mind and comes back here to kill me.” he said, theatrically, retrieving the movie from the DVD player and waving awkwardly at his boyfriend, kissing him incredibly quickly on the lips. “I’ll call you when I get home.” he promised.

“Fine.” Juri replied, resigned, taking him to the door and then going back to the living room, where Junno had sat down on the couch, apparently waiting for Koki to come out the shower.

“Don’t be mad!” he said, smiling. “Probably he’s just annoyed because the couch was already taken.” he joked.

Juri groaned, collapsing on the couch next to him and shaking his head.

“But why, why does he always have to...” he started, but he saw the elder raising an eyebrow and didn’t complete his sentence. He snorted, crossing his arms. “I know, alright. This time he’s right.”

He stood back on his feet, anxious.

“You know, when the two of you get mad you have the same expression.” Junno told him, still smiling, and Juri pretended to ignore the comment, as much as it had annoyed him.

“Goodnight.” he just said, neutral, going toward his room.

He didn’t want his brother to find hime there either when he was going to come back. He wasn’t going to stand his complaints and his remonstrations.

And then, if he really wanted to have the couch all to himself, he and Junno could keep it.

He didn’t need it anymore.  


End file.
